Undercover love
by surferellegirl
Summary: Adrian and Sydney are forced to spend the night together on an alchemist mission. Chemistry lurks beneath the surface as they are forced to question their budding relationship. Based on the Indigo Spell teaser release by Richelle Mead
1. Chapter 1

I can't wait until Indigo Spell is released, so I started this story based on what I think might happen!

All characters are courtesy of the amazing Richelle Mead!

In this scene, Adrian and Sydney are undercover as a couple:

_"Wow," said Adrian. He sat down on the bed and tested its bounciness, giving it a nod of approval. "This is amazing. What do you think, buttercup?"_

"I have no words," I said honestly.

He patted the spot beside him. "Want to try it out?"

I scoffed at him in an effort to hide the fact that my heart had decided to sprout wings. Adrian was still bouncing on the bed, looking at me expectantly with that trademark grin on his face.

Instead of taking him up on his offer I moved instead to my duffle bag, and searched around for my pajamas. Cursing myself for not thinking ahead when picking my sleepwear choices, I finally found my shorts and a grey tank and made my way over to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me expectantly as I stood frozen.

"Uh. Having a shower?"

He raised his eyebrows, eyeing the sleepwear, or lack thereof bundled in my hands.

"You know I'm not sleeping in that bed with you"

"Where else would you sleep?"

Both of our eyes wandered over to the single armchair that looked highly uncomfortable. I felt a blush start creeping up.

"Like you could sleep in that." He smirked. I gave him a hard look.

"And I'm certainly not sleeping in it either" I imagined him curled up in the chair, limbs hanging over the edges, and tried to fight the smile that threatened to arise. Not wanting him to get the wrong idea, I quickly replaced it with a frown.

"Whatever" I spun on my heel and stalked over to the bathroom, hearing his chuckled as he watched me leave.

As soon as I closed the door, I started hyperventilating; I had never slept that close to a boy before. Not just a boy, I reminded myself. A _vampire boy._

Rather than become a hysterical mess, I tried to clear my mind as I jumped in the shower, letting the warm water and steam run over me. Once the knots were gone, due mainly to denial, I got changed and stared at myself in the mirror. Not pretty but it would have to do. Taking 3 deep breaths, I opened the door to find Adrian lounging on the bed, flicking through channels on the TV set. He glanced over at me as I came out, and I became hyper aware of his eyes trailing down my bare legs.

I waited for the snarky comment but it didn't come, so I headed straight to my side of the bed and pulled back the blankets, practically diving in the cover it provided. Lounging on top of the covers he shifted over to make room for me and I quickly turned over so as to not face him. I knew I was being childish but truthfully, it was the only way I knew how to handle this absurd situation. Sharing a bed with a moroi. I couldn't even imagine the potential punishment.

I felt the bed shift and watched him enter the bathroom and close the door, and heard the shower turn on.

I knew but best chance of falling asleep was before he came to bed so I squeezed my eye shut and tried to let sleep come, but it was impossible. I heard the shower turn off, so I made sure my eyes were closed and tried to look asleep. I watched him walk out through slit eyes. He was all wet and steamy and my stomach flipped, as my eyes grazed over his bare chest. This was impossible. I would never fall asleep. He chucked a towel on the nearby chair, and walked towards the bed, only in a pair of plaid boxer shorts. I quickly sat up.

"That's what your wearing to bed?" I intoned, covering my dazzled state with a disapproving stare.

"So she is awake after all" He deadpanned. I knew snarky Ivashkov would return.

"No shirt. Seriously?"

"The only other shirt I have is dirty. No way I'm wearing _that _to bed."

He climbed in next to me, and propped up on one elbow studying me. I was acutely aware of every cell in my body, just millimeters away from his.

"I can't believe I agreed to this," I groaned, throwing my hands over my eyes.

"Face it. You've been dreaming of this since the moment you met me"

There was only one logically response to that, so I slapped him on the arm.

"Feisty. The most basic form of denial"

We locked eyes, and even in the dimmed light, the green in his eyes shone, and their depth startled me. Before, I could do anything stupid I muttered goodnight and turn over in a valiant effort to fall asleep.

I could make out the sun streaming in from behind my closed eyelids, and I basked in the warmth I was encompassed in. I went to stretch, only to encounter something hard, and immediately everything came crashing back to me. I was in bed. With Adrian Ivashkov. Worse, I was snuggled up against him, my head in the crook of his arm and his shoulder, my face lying on his bare chest. One leg was intertwined with his, and I could feel his arm snaked around my bare waist where my singlet had ridden up. I froze. I was too scared to move. Not moving was worse though, cause I had to admit that I actually felt comfortable. So instead I lay there, watching his chest rise and fall in time with his breath. I didn't know if it was minutes or hours later when he stirred, his arm grabbing my waist unconsciously as he stretched. Then it was his turn to freeze, as he realized where he was, and whom he was holding on to. He didn't move his body, but his eyes moved down towards me, and we locked gazes staring at one another.

"Morning"

Please review! Next chapter about the morning after coming soon! xx


	2. Chapter 2

The next chapter is here! I wanted to thank you all for your lovely reviews, glad this is tiding you over until Indigo Spell is released!

All characters are courtesy of the amazing Richelle Mead.

"Morning"

Adrian's green eyes were locked on mine, and I was acutely aware of details I should never have been close enough to notice. His eye lashes were long and thick, framing green eyes with specks of gold, shining in the early morning light. Light stubble grazed his jawline, and I let my eyes wander over the way they curved subtly. I was too scared to move.

"Morning" I squeaked back. His arm hadn't moved from my waist, and I could feel the way each fingertip was intoned on my skin. I couldn't believe I hadn't moved. What was I doing? Snuggling up to a Moroi even whilst unconscious was forbidden. Wrong on so, so many levels. Gathering up my strength, I took a deep breath and rolled over, out of his embrace.

"Why did you move for? I was really quite comfortable. One of the best sleeps I have had in a while." A lazy grin spread across his face, and he rolled over to his side, his hands reaching for me. I slapped them away.

"I'm sleeping on the chair tonight." I decided. I couldn't risk ending up like I had this morning. Snuggled into him like he was a teddy bear and not a vampire. Truthfully though he _was _more of a cuddly soft toy than a spooky Dracula.

"Hey, you were the one snuggled up to _me" _He had given up on reaching for me and instead, lay back facing the ceiling, one arm drawn over his face, blocking the incoming sunlight. "Clearly you subconscious is way more clued in on your attraction to me than your mind. You really should listen to it sometime."

"It wasn't my subconscious," I argued back, feeling the need to defend myself. "It was…. was…" I came up empty and scowled instead, sitting up in bed, and sweeping my hair into the pony it had escaped out of during the night. I really hoped I didn't have morning breath.

"It was biology." I decided.

"Biology?" He had moved his arm from his face and was now staring at me, one eyebrow raised

"Yes. Biology. It's ingrained in our DNA for people to seek out warmth while sleeping. It's a coping mechanism, traced back to our most base instincts that increased ones chance of survival pre-civilization." Happy I had arrived at a logical conclusion, I gave him a knowing look. I wasn't attracted to him subconsciously. It could be backed up scientifically.

"Trust you to justify your attraction to me back to some caveman thing. Though I can think of a much, much better way to tap into those base instincts you were oh so cleverly informing me of."

His smirk was prominent on his face, his eyes sparkling.

"You are ridiculous." I spluttered, tossing back the sheets and getting out of bed. No way would I let to Adrian get to me today. I was an alchemist- and that meant no succumbing to annoyingly witty vampires, no matter how green their eyes were, or how warm they were.

I moved over to my duffle back, which was sitting on the chair in the room. I decided to bring us back on track to our mission, whilst I rummaged around for suitable clothes to wear.

"Okay, so the plan. You haven't forgotten it overnight have you?" I asked, shooting him a disdainful look.

Still lying in bed, he waved his arms around in a lazy manner. "I know, I know. We act natural. Find Mr. and Mrs. loved up spirit users, and find out their secrets to the universe."

More or less he had the right idea. I wasn't so worried out the real purpose of our mission- talking to two spirit users who were here at this resort on a honeymoon retreat, and stealthily find out how they had severed their psychic bond. We had tracked them down, after hearing rumors that they had learned to control their bond, and could block out each other as easily as turning off a switch. Whilst this wasn't directly necessary for my true alchemist mission- looking after Jill, it would indirectly help her. If we could work out how, or simply understand Adrian and Jill's bond better, it was make her life much easier. Not to mention I wouldn't have to worry about her constant dreamy compliments, courtesy of Adrian's affection towards me that filtered through the bond.

If all went well on our mission today, we could have insider knowledge, and be back in time for school on Monday. Though going undercover was a must. We couldn't give away any information linked to Jill for starters. And second, we were at a Honeymoon resort. Which thrilled Adrian, since we were playing newly weds, but irritated me.

"Okay. Just making sure you haven't forgotten you are here for a mission and not a holiday."

"I could use a real holiday though. Chasing after you is exhausting. Worth it though. You'll be in bed with me for real soon enough." His confidence was staggering. As was his attraction to me in the first place.

"Keep telling yourself that." My response was slightly marred however, by my stare. He did look like he belonged in a photo shoot, propped up by pillows, a bad case of bedhead. "Keep telling yourself that"

Two hours later, I was lounging in a beach chair by an indoor pool, eyes closed and in a state of relaxation that I really shouldn't be indulging in.

I cracked open one eye in time to see Adrian order himself a cocktail from the roaming waiter.

"How many is that today?" I questioned disapprovingly. Adrian's drinking was a vice I really did not approve of; though I did understand the way it numbed spirit.

"Its only my second Sage. Chill. We are on our honeymoon and all." He gave me a withering look.

"It's not even midday yet" I took a sip of my own mineral water and scanned the pool for our spirit couple.

"Your point?" He asked closing his eyes again. "What I wouldn't do to see you drunk Sage. I bet it would take one drink. No half a drink". His smirk had returned.

"I can hold my liquor," I stated. Though I really didn't have a whole lot of experience.

"Whatever Sage. You don't need alcohol. Your cute regardless."

I rolled my eyes at that. At least if someone heard Adrian they wouldn't deny we were a couple.

He reached over and put his hand over mind. Conscious people on their honeymoon do generally partake in some physical contact, I resisted the urge to fight him off. It's just a hand. I repeated to myself. It's all for a mission. A mission that, if I was really being honest with myself, I was really quite kind of enjoying.

Review pretty please! More Sydrian coming your way shortly- I am going to try for daily updates :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for all the lovely reviews! It is motivating me to keep up with my daily updates, as promised!**

**As always, all characters are thanks to Richelle Mead. 5 more days till Indigo Spell!**

Chapter 3

The mission was turning out to be a failure. Adrian and I had been searching around the resort all day, and had not even seen a glimpse of the mysterious spirit couple. A moroi shouldn't be too hard to spot- the super-model like features and height meant they would stick out in a crowd. Plus Adrian's aura-reading ability was an extra help. Despite this we were no closer to finding out any information that would help Jill.

I sighed and pushed my salad around my plate.

"What's up Sage?" Adrian said around mouthfuls of his creamy cabonara pasta. I watched enviously. If only I too was a moroi, I could eat whatever I wanted.

It was a forbidden thought- vampires were not human. I was glad my feet were placed firmly in normality, I reminded myself. Well as normal as an alchemist on a fake date with a vampire could be anyway

"This whole day has been a write-off." My aggravation was intensifying , fuelled by the knowledge of tonight's sleeping arrangements. The couch would definitely not be comfortable.

"It has not been a write-off!" Adrian exclaimed "We relaxed by the pool, had some cocktails, a delicious dinner- want some?"

He pushed his calorie-laden fork towards me and I quickly shook my head, and blushed, remembering his comments before The Incident. About be putting on a few pounds. Going up a bra size. I shook my head to dispel the flashback.

"You don't want to know how much cream would be in that dish." I said instead. "And don't try to distract me. We failed our mission"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "Failed-smailed. It was fun. Plus we still have the whole night ahead of us. Spirit couple will have to pop up at some point."

Typical Ivashkov logic. I watched as he shoveled the last forkful in his mouth, so I signaled for the check.

"What are you doing Sage? We haven't even ordered desert yet! Don't think I will watch you idly eat some leaves for dinner and not force some calories in you some other way- Hey wait! That's them!" I accepted the bill from the waiter, and quickly scanned the room.

"What! Where?"

I followed Adrian's line of sight, and my eyes settled on a couple standing over by the ballroom doors. I immediately could identify the female moroi. She had long blonde hair that flowed gracefully down her back, and she was tall and slim in a super-model kind of way. My breath hitched as I took in the male who had an arm looped loosely around her waist. He was _shorter _than her! I looked down and saw she was wearing low wedges- but still. All moroi men were tall! And he was- well average height. I scrutinized his face more closely. He looked nothing like the moroi I had seen before. His skin colour was tanned- like he had spent all summer on the beach. He had dark hair that was cropped short and large dark eyes that were staring into hers. And his body was lanky- not the usual muscled build of a dhampir.

I sat immobilized. I was knocked out of my stupor when Adrian chucked a few bills on the table –desert apparently forgotten- and grabbed my hand, pulling me up and towards the set of gilded doors, adorned with cursive letters that read "Ballroom".

My feet moved on their own accord, guided by my hand in Adrian's that I was too stunned to shake off.

Suddenly we stopped, a short distance away from the spirit couple who were wrapped in a loving embrace. I spun around so that my back was facing the couple, and rose on my tiptoes, leaning in to Adrian so I could whisper in his ear.

"He's not a moroi is he?"

Adrian shook his head, eyes glistening. He leaned in towards me, and I could feel his break raise goose bumps on my skin.

"He's definitely not a moroi. He is not even a dhampire. Sage he is a _human."_

I was shocked. Sure I knew humans and vampires could be together. I mean, that's how dhampires came about. I had even seen it first hand- out in the wilds, where we had met Angeline. I was shocked then, but I at least could slightly rationalize it. I mean they lived outside civilization. They didn't follow normal rules. This however was different- they were a normal couple in a normal environment- a human and a vampire _married. _ It was too much for my brain to comprehend.

I also knew, confirmed by the way Adrian was looking at me- eyes wide, excitable and sparkly- that he was going to use this in an attempt to break down my no contact walls that I had so carefully constructed.

I turned back to the couple, watching as they entered the doors. And then Adrian had grasped hold of my hand again, and we were following the couple through the grand doors.

Once inside I was enamored by the scenery. We were in a vast room, with high ceilings and glistening chandeliers, that made me feel like I had stepped into _Pride and Prejudice_. In the corner was a Grande piano and a host of other couples, all waiting expectantly.

A short man in a crisp suit, standing at the front of the room cleared his throat.

"Welcome newlyweds, to _Introduction to Waltzing"_

Adrian and I looked at each other in shock. First a couple that was defying centuries of ingrained separation between species and now _waltzing?!_

This was way too much for me to take in. That would explain why, without a conscious decision to do so, I was standing just inches away from Adrian, one hand clasped in his and another on his shoulder. One of his arms encircled my waist and once again, all I could focus in was each finger that was pressed gently into my waist, leaving a warmth to spread all over my body. And we were dancing- or attempting to at least. I was counting along to the _one-two-three-one-to-three _rhythm, whilst Adrian was stepping on my toes.

"When did you learn to waltz?" He asked incredulously, a confused look in his eyes, and his face scrunched up in concentration.

"I didn't," I explained, staring at the crease between his eyebrows as he stared down at our feet. "I'm just counting. All dancing is really just a matter of mathematics."

He looked up at that, one eyebrow raised. "Once again Sydney, only you could link dancing to something as boring as maths."

I rolled my eyes. I was doing a lot of eye-rolling lately. Adrian certainly brought out my immature side. "Okay, enough about waltzing. Lets discuss the plan."

His gaze wandered over to the couple, who were dancing close to us, clearly in a state of post-marital bliss. He then looked back at me, and I was too aware of his lips, so full and so close to mind. I cleared my throat and dragged my eyes back to his. Focus.

"Lets corner them after this waltzing thing is over" Adrian started. "I'm sure they will be interested in chatting to another vamp-human couple"

"Fine" I said. "How long could this class go for anyway?"

"Well I certainly hope it's a long one." He whispered, stepping on my feet again. "I am thoroughly enjoying dancing with you. My two left feet and all."

**Review, pretty please with sugar on top! Look out for another chapter tomorrow! **


	4. Authors note- NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Hey everyone,

Just wanted to let you know, a new chapter will be coming shortly!

Flat out at the moment with Uni, but the end of semester is near, and then its chapter writing time!

Thanks you so much for your patience :)

xxx


End file.
